


Your Tubbo.

by mackerellllls



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Other, Suicide, Unhappy Ending, Yelling, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackerellllls/pseuds/mackerellllls
Summary: It’s time.Tommy waited, and waited, and it’s finally time. It’s the twenty-first of December- the day where he promised he’d end it all. The day where the flaming liquid below him no longer scares him, but in fact- brings him extreme comfort and warmth.TRIGGER WARNING: SUICIDE.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 147
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Your Tubbo.

**Author's Note:**

> heya! this is my first time writing dreamsmp characters. :) i hope i did them justice!
> 
> again, trigger warning for suicide and yelling. you have been warned.

_It’s time._

Tommy waited, and waited, and it’s finally time. _It’s the twenty-first of December- the day where he promised he’d end it all._ The day where the flaming liquid below him no longer scares him, but in fact- brings him extreme comfort and warmth.

He isn’t even sad- he’s overjoyed, even. After an awful time in exile, away from his friends, and the land he won, a small amount of rest is all he needs.

A _permanent_ , small amount of rest, that is.

He stares at the metal compass, with the red pointer’s direction changing slightly by the minute. He picks it up, and runs his fingers down the small scratches on it, and the words “Your Tubbo” imprinted on the side.

Ever since his exile, he was slowly starting to forget his supposed “best friend”- questioning if they were even friends in the first place. To him; the answer is no- because no best friend would exile their supposed best friend, right?

He starts to remember, faintly, the times he had with Tubbo. The times they spent listening to music on the bench, the time they hugged immediately after Tubbo was assassinated by Technoblade. Tommy was always there for him- no matter what.

_No matter what_.

He smiles a bit, the moments he spent with Tubbo were the happiest of his life.

That happiness faded long ago- replaced with anger and sorrow. Really, he was a fool. A fool for believing that Tubbo ever cared about him. A fool for not believing Wilbur, who said no lie, even in his manic state.

Wilbur’s words ring in his ears- and his grip on his compass tightens.

_“Tubbo, you’re just a yes-man.”_

_“Tubbo? He-he’s lying to you man! He would drop us at the SECOND he realizes we-“_

Tommy throws his compass on the ground- tears slowly filling his empty eyes. It completely shatters, only the little red pointer intact, pointing to his nether portal- reminding him of why he got up in the first place.

* * *

Tommy entered the nether. Minutes- maybe seconds- from now, his time here would come to a halt. The flaming netherrack stings his feet, his shoes and socks worn out ages ago.

The pain doesn’t affect him, he lost all feeling years ago.

He slowly makes his way towards a cliff, tears drying up before they even come out. He doesn’t understand why he’s even trying to cry- it doesn’t matter anymore. No one’s here to stop him. Not Tubbo, not Ghostbur, not even Dream. Which is good, because it means they’d probably forget him, even after they realize he’s gone.

He leans over the edge, the broken compass in hand. He doesn’t know why he has it with him, but it doesn’t matter. Nothing matters. He can faintly hear the sounds of Tubbo crying, his possible manic state catching up to him. Tubbo doesn’t care, he won’t come here to see him- right?

_Right?_

“T-Tommy..?”

Tommy quickly turns around- he doesn’t care if Tubbo despises him, he doesn’t care if this is a hallucination resulting from his broken mind- he can’t ignore the person he cares for most _crying_.

And there Tubbo stands. With a compass in his hands, and tears filling his eyes.

“... Tubbo?”

Tubbo runs up to him, hugging him like he’d disappear any minute from now. He’s full-on sobbing, and it’s painful.

Tommy doesn’t cry, Dream told him that Tubbo despises him- and Dream never lies. He also knows how _painfully fake this is._ He wants to speak _,_ but his mouth runs awfully dry, with no words coming out.

“T-Tommy- I’m-I’m so fucking sorry- It was such a shitty fucking m-mistake to exile you and-“

Tubbo looks up at the taller boy, his green eyes meeting Tommy’s grey-ish blue ones, with all the color drained from them- in contrast to Tubbo’s eyes, which are full of emotion, and sorrow.

“T-Tommy... W-what happened to your eyes?”

Tommy doesn’t respond- he just looks blankly into Tubbo’s eyes. He doesn’t want to believe Tubbo was _genuinely_ worried about him, and came all the way here to see him. Wilbur and Dream told him that he’s “just like Schlatt”- a liar.

“What are you doing here?” Tommy hissed, not wanting to fall for Tubbo’s intricate web of lies again. Tubbo breaks eye contact, tears still filling his green emerald eyes.

“I was worried about you...” he mumbles, barely audible.

They sit in silence for a bit, both looking down at the netherrack beneath them. The tension is so dense you could cut it with a wooden sword. Tommy is the first to break the deadly silence.

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

Tubbo quickly looks up, to see his best friend with a face full of rage. “W-what?”

“You think I’d actually fall for your bullshit again?” Tommy growled, gripping Tubbo’s arms, which were gripping his shirt.

“Tommy-“

“DON’T FUCKING SAY MY NAME.” he snapped, and Tubbo falls dead silent, just staring into Tommy’s dead eyes.

“Dream told me everything, and he’s helped me more than you ever did- and he was right. You left me here to fucking rot.” Tubbo looks away in shame, Tommy isn’t wrong- Tubbo never did visit him, but that’s because he wasn’t allowed to. Dream wouldn’t let him.

“Tommy, I-”

“Fuck. You. Fuck you for- for tricking me into thinking you understood me. You made a mistake the moment you lied and told me you were my fr-“

“Tommy! I am your friend! You don’t- you don’t understand how badly I wanted to visit you, I was just-“

“SHUT. UP.” Tommy barked, and pushed Tubbo away. Tears and rage were filling Tommy’s eyes, as he stared right at Tubbo. He takes a step back, his feet on edge of the cliff- one small breeze, and he’s gone.

He shows the broken compass in his hand, lets go of it, letting it fall into the lava. Tubbo stares, as the compass used to help track Tommy, falls into the flaming liquid.

Tommy takes one last look at Tubbo, his eyes filled with hatred.

“Goodbye, Tubbo.”

He turns around-

“Tommy-“

And he takes a step forward.

_TommyInnit tried to swim in lava._

Tubbo runs over to the cliff, and stares down at the lava, tears quickly turning into sobs. If he had just came here sooner- if he defied Dream’s rule- and went to visit him, reassuring him that he’s loved-

But that never happened.

Tommy is gone.

And it’s all his fault.

**Author's Note:**

> even i teared up while writing this, heh. i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
